


Lending a Hand

by roane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so in hindsight, hanging around and watching the live feed of Captain America and Falcon on the Wedding Night of the Century had been a bad idea. But in Tony's defense, it wasn't his idea, and besides, there were some performances that just demanded to be admired. But then you're left with the awkward 'now what' when you've got two guys with boners in a room together and neither one of them wants to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812103) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> I am so sorry. I know this is, like, the third story about what happened after the wedding, but I just couldn't shake the plot bunny. And then I made myself giggle, and it was all over.

Okay so in hindsight, hanging around and watching the live feed of Captain America and Falcon on the Wedding Night of the Century had been a bad idea. But in Tony's defense, it wasn't his idea, and besides, there were some performances that just demanded to be admired. But then you're left with the awkward 'now what' when you've got two guys with boners in a room together and neither one of them wants to talk about it.

"So, uh," Tony scrambles for a topic now that CNN had gotten dull. "You and Rogers, you never…?" There had to be some reason why the guy would bust in here and watch over his buddy's wedding night like the world's kinkiest guardian angel.

"No," Barnes snaps, about three-tenths of a second too fast, glaring at Tony from beneath strands of messy hair. "It wasn't like that."

Tony leans back in his chair and props his own feet on the console not far from Barnes's. The tightness in his pants isn't going away, and he hadn't even been looking at live porn for like, ten whole minutes. "Yeah, I imagine the Army was even less friendly for you guys back then." He waits for a denial, but Barnes just shrugs. It's hard to tell in the shadows of the room, but it looks like Barnes's flag is still waving over the land of the free and the home of the brave.

"So if not with Rogers, who'd you—you know, get a hand from?" As tactics go, it's probably not his smoothest, but he's gotta find some way to get Barnes talking about his sex life again if this is gonna work.

_Bucky Barnes._ Jesus. He's pretty sure "war hero back from the dead" qualifies under his and Pepper's special circumstances clause.

"Are you asking or offering?"

Tony can't decide if Barnes sounds irritated or amused. "Er—both? I mean, that was hot, right? And I'm a little, you know, uncomfortable, and I figured if you were too—"

"I thought you were supposed to be some sort of international playboy," Barnes says. "Your come-ons suck."

"Is that a yes?" Tony sits up straighter, pulls his feet off the console.

"No kissing," Barnes warns.

"No, no kissing," Tony agrees. "Just, you know, pressure relief." If he gets any harder he feels like he's going to pop out of his pants. He scoots his chair over so he's sitting right next to Barnes and maybe he shouldn't have moved so fast, because Barnes tenses and reaches for one of the guns he's got stowed on his body. "Hey, okay, not the gun I was looking for."

"Sorry." He doesn't sound sorry. He strips open his pants with ruthless efficiency and Tony gets distracted watching the light from the screen glint off Barnes's metal hand. Which, he realizes, is the hand closest to him, which means—

Tony unzips and and opens up in record time. He's all about testing new technology. Tony's equipment isn't anything a guy could be ashamed of, but Barnes has him beat—not that he's the kind of guy who compares or anything. Still, his cock gives a little jump at the thought of touching it.

Right about the time Barnes is reaching for him with that hand, CNN is showing the reporter Barnes shot again, telling his story. It's unexpectedly hot. Someone less suave than Tony Stark might've made an undignified groan at the feel of warm metal wrapping around his cock. Belatedly he remembers he's got a job to do as well, and he cautiously reaches for Barnes's erection.

"Ah, god," Tony says. "Wow. That's, um, really good. It's warm. How is it warm?" Barnes strokes him, moving as efficiently as he did opening his pants and, Tony imagines, as efficiently as he shot the guy from CNN.

Okay, maybe that time he did make a noise.

Barnes is thick enough he can't quite close his hand around it completely—it's not like Tony has small hands or anything, the guy is just _endowed_. Tony steals a glance at him, and gets a profile shot, and he's got to admit, it's not a bad profile.

But he's so _quiet_ , it's unsettling.

"This working for you?" he asks. It's been a while since he's done this, but what the hell, techniques probably haven't changed much since Barnes and Rogers were running around Brooklyn together.

"Mm," Barnes says and closes his eyes. His posture relaxes about a millimeter, so Tony calls that a win.

Meanwhile, Tony's heart is racing and he's fighting the urge to start thrusting towards the hand around his cock. The metal's gotten a little slick from the way Tony's already leaking. He suddenly, desperately wishes he was watching something other than CNN.

"So, uh, what do you think the newlyweds are up to right about now?" He tries to ask casual.

"Shut up," Barnes snarls.

"Right, okay," Tony says, and shuts up. He scoots over a little closer, so his hip is touching Barnes's, and tries to focus on the, er, matter at hand.

The thing is, what he wants to do is make the guy a little happier. Tony's being totally altruistic here. Had to be rough, stuck in the rafters watching his best friend get married. And a hand wrapped around his cock doesn't seem to be doing the trick.

"So I have an idea," he says, because making a sudden move towards this guy's cock would be a major mistake. "Can I…?" Tony slips out of his seat, and glances up to see Barnes watching him warily. Barnes nods, and that's how Tony winds up on his knees in front of another man for the first time in a pretty long time.

He keeps an eye on Barnes as he leans in. In the worst timing ever, his mouth has gone bone dry, but his hands are sweaty. It doesn't help that Barnes is watching him like a dog that's about to bite. "Just relax," he says, as much to himself as to Barnes, "it'll be fun."

Tony forgot to take Barnes's size into account, and winds up with a bigger mouthful than he expected. And it's really fucking _hot_. As soon as he manages to work up a little moisture, he slides his mouth down over the thick, hard shaft and is rewarded with a hissed intake of breath from above.

He's gonna get at least a groan out of this guy if he has to stay down here all night. Maybe it's been a while since he's done this, but Tony's got his pride.

In his burst of altruism, he forgot about his own erection. A couple of strokes on Barnes's cock are enough to remind him. He can multi-task. Sparing a small, mournful thought for missing out on a robotic handjob, he reaches down to start stroking himself while he's sucking.

It takes him a few minutes to get a good rhythm going, but it's totally worth it. He hears what sounds like a sigh, and glances up to see Barnes slump visibly, his eyes flickering closed. He reaches for Tony with his metal hand, but just rests it on Tony's head.

The responsible part of his brain shows up late to the party like it always does and demands to know what the hell Tony thinks he's doing, giving a blowjob to a brainwashed assassin technically old enough to be his father. Tony's theory is, if it can't be bothered to show up in time to stop him from doing something stupid, he's justified in ignoring it. Besides, he can feel a little bit of a tremor in Barnes's hand and a quiver in his thighs. He's pretty damn good at this.

Just the thought of maybe making Barnes lose control is scary-exciting in a way that sends a surge of excitement through Tony, and a little groan escapes him. That tips something over between the two of them. Barnes's hand tightens in Tony's hair and his hips lift off the chair.

Interesting. Tony groans again, deliberately this time, and does an experimental thing with his tongue. Barnes jerks, and pulls Tony down on his cock a little too fast. He manages to keep from choking but it's so hot and unexpected that a second later he's coming all over his hand in a startled rush. He forgets about Barnes and just lets it wash through him with a moan that comes out a little louder than he anticipated. He flashes on the image of Sam and Steve in bed, the very thing that started it all, and oh _hell_ , is he actually going to have a hard time looking Rogers in the eye the next time he sees him? Doesn't matter, because right now it's too good.

Barnes shoves him away before he's fully recovered, one hand hard on Tony's shoulder. He looks up in time to see Barnes stroking himself brutal and fast, his head back and his face screwed into a feral grimace. His lower lip is savaged between his teeth hard enough to make Tony wince. From the look on Barnes's face, Tony can't tell if Barnes is chasing down pleasure or finishing a distasteful task. Either way, he comes with a grunt, spurting up over his chest and belly.

Tony wishes he could offer the guy a towel or something, but the best he can manage is some paper towel from one of the supply cupboards. They're silent while Barnes cleans himself up, and Tony gives a half-hearted swipe at the floor where he'd been kneeling.

"So." Tony clears his throat. "That was fun. Probably not a regular thing, right, I mean, I've got a girlfriend who could kill me with her shoe, and she's only okay with, you know, one-time things, and you've got—a lot of guns."

Barnes just levels an icy gaze on him. "I'm not gonna show up drunk on your doorstep some night, Stark."

"Good, that's good. So I'm just gonna… go. You still on for doing Good Morning America tomorrow?"

Barnes snorts and starts fastening his pants. "Not a chance."

"Damn." Tony stands up. His tux is a little worse for wear after crawling around on the floor, but Pepper's seen worse. It's not like he's not gonna tell her exactly what happened when he sees her again. "60 Minutes, maybe? The world needs to know what Captain America was really like."

"Don't push it." Barnes shoulders the sniper rifle as he stands up.

"One little interview?"

"Jesus, Steve was right about you." He pushes past Tony and vanishes out the door before Tony can ask what Steve was right about.

It was probably nothing.


End file.
